


Waves of Ink

by Halcy (halcyonweekend)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Tattoo Shop AU, first time meetings, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonweekend/pseuds/Halcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow days turn into sleepless nights when Kaidan feasts his eyes on a newly promoted soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Sephiroth! [@pr0tip on tumblr] Something short and sweet, and everything's pretty much implied.

It was one of the slower days at Psychotic Designs, with only a few people coming into to buy some piercings and leave. Jack and Kaidan were the only two working today, as the other artists were out sick.

"How the fuck did 6 people come down with food poisoning at once?"

"They didn't."

"They all went to Grunt's hatchday party or whatever the fuck it's called. Krogan bastard probably poisoned them or some shit." Jack sighed, kicking her feet up onto the counter.

"It was probably an accident, then. I thought it was humans you had a problem with...?" Kaidan leaned forward, looking at the groups of people walking by. A few window shoppers but no fish to catch the bait.

"Pro-humanity groups, pretty boy. Not the same damn thing." She nudged his shoulder with the tip of her boot. "Besides, I love that little shit, I just know they don't eat the same way we do. Alien Biology 101."

When he heard the door's chime, it was if he was pulled out of a trance, just seeing the people come and go. Jack sat up and pinched his elbow.

"Don't he look familiar? Like one of those holovid models, that pose with hot asari chicks..." She leaned over and rested her chin on the glass of the counter.

"...don't you ever watch the news? He just got N7..." He couldn't help but give a good look at the soldier. The commander wasn't in Alliance blues, but that red stripe on his leather jacket spoke volumes.

"Alliance guy, heh? Well if he asks for some ink, tattoo the Cerberus symbol on his ass. C'mon it'll be funny!"

"Yeah it'll be funny until he gets us in an interrogation room. These guys pull no punches."

She snorted. "Fuckin' killjoy."

"One of us has to be."

"I can hear you, ya know." The commander turned to face them, arms crossed and with a smile on his face.

"It's a free planet, I can talk shit about you Alliance fuckers until I'm red in the face--" Kaidan nudged her and offered an apologetic smile to their customer.

"So what are you looking for? Gonna celebrate the new rank, soldier? If you're looking for a piercing, I'll be sure to show you what's just come in, and if not, we can also talk about getting you a little ink."

"No piercings, I was born with all the holes in my face that I need, any more is overkill." He chuckled, glancing over at an annoyed Jack.

"Alright pretty boy, keep it up, I'll make sure to add a few extra holes--"

"Alright well both Jack and I can ink you up, as long as you have some sort of design in mind. We'll also be sure to tweak the design on paper if it doesn't look right, whatever you need." He came from behind the desk, and the commander couldn't help but be drawn by the ink all over his arms. Names, sayings, a flag or two, and even some more abstract types, all with strategically placed splashes of color. One that really caught his eye was one lacing around his bicep like a snake on the prowl.

"I've got a little something in mind..." As Kaidan walked him over to a desk, the commander pulled out a crumpled bit of paper from his back pocket. He was a bit hesitant in passing it over, but Kaidan took it with a smile and smoothed it over.

"This is...quite a design." Kaidan couldn't help but really inspect it. Despite the wrinkles of the paper, he could almost feel the pull of the water on the page. It was almost abstract, as it wasn't something as rigid in design as a waterfall or body of water, but not exactly indecipherable. "You come here for a tattoo or my job?" He laughed.

"I was thinking it could wrap around my forearm and a little into my palm. I've heard about how much it hurts but..."

"Well mister..."

"Shepard. Uh, Commander John Shepard."

"Well, mister /Commander/ Shepard, you seem like you can take some pain so it'll be alright. Not gonna get an Alliance symbol to go with that too?" He was already imagining the blue and white ink cascading down his right forearm.

"Nah, I see enough of that in my day job. So, do you think you could do it? I'd ask your partner, but she's not too keen on me."

"Don't feel too honored, she's like that with everyone, usually for good reason, but eh..." He made a noncommittal hand wiggle, not wanting to give her too much grief over it.

Not that Jack cared. "Yeah keep talkin' shit, I'll make sure you wake up tomorrow morning with a dick permanently on that face of yours." She laughed.

Kaidan guided Shepard to one of the few rooms in the back. Different designs, from simple things, like butterflies and flowers, to more eccentric images, bordering on surrealism, lined most of the walls.

"I heard you guys were pretty good from a friend of mine, you know Jimmy Vega?" He took a seat, his arm resting palm up.

Kaidan took another piece of paper and began sketching out the piece. "Big guy? Speaks in both English and Spanish sometimes?"

"Yeah that's the one. He's a good guy."

"How's it looking?" Kaidan turned around, and laced the special paper around his arm. If there's anything else, I'll fix it." He pulled it off and he could already tell Shepard was pleased so far.

"It looks...great." He chuckled and turned his arm around. "The spot on the palm looks just like I imagined it..."

"Alright fantastic. Barring a few questions, a formality that I shoulda done before you even showed me the piece really, and we'll get started." Kaidan asked about any allergies, the sensitivity of his skin, and a few other necessary things. With the signing of a waiver, Kaidan pulled up a chair and started the needle up.

The first prick was surprising, not unlike getting a shot or bloodwork done, but it was less deep and more apparent. Shepard didn't have a fear of needles, but watching it slowly go over seemed to intensify the pain.

"So what brought you down here, if I may ask?"

"Promotion. And...well I'm not so much homesick, as I am beachsick...? I spent days just floating by the shore. Fishing, swimming, you name it."

"I know that feeling. Had a place in Vancouver where I could see the water from the deck. I'll have to go back sometime... Oh, and congrats on the promotion! N7, right?"

"Bingo. And I figured you for Canadian, I mean the flag on your arm was a pretty good indicator but yanno." They both chuckled.

"You ever been? It's pretty beautiful this time of year."

"And pretty cold. I'm more of a summer guy myself."

"Put on a jacket and some gloves, you'll live." It was a bit awkward getting it around his arm, but the result was very worth it. "So today, it'll just be the outline, and next time I'll start working on coloring it proper. I hope you don't have anything planned soon."

"Jimmy let me know how it usually goes. My schedule's clear, so it'll just be you, me and the needle." Kaidan couldn't help but grin.

After a few hours, and minimal discomfort, Shepard was inked up and sent on his way, just before closing.

As they were putting away some things, Kaidan was working on counting up what they had for the day. However, he kept counting the same stack of cash over and over again. He seemed to be in his own world until he felt a prick in his side.

"Hey, what gives?!"

"Did you forget how to count today or what?" Kaidan looked down, quickly placing the stack back into the register. "Do you even know how much that was...? Oh my god, you can't be serious."

"What?!" A flush came over Kaidan. He knew that she knew, but he hoped she'd keep her mouth shut.

"I never took you for a soldier's wife." Jack smirked. "Is that why you wanted to take him? Wanted to think about him fuckin' ya while you touched him? I don't blame ya, he's not my type but I wouldn't say no to it..."

Kaidan slammed the register shut, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to feign anger. "You've clearly lost it so I'm heading out, I gotta get to the bus or I'll be waiting hours." He hopped over the counter and sprinted out. "See ya tomorrow!"

When he finally crawled into bed, he closed his eyes, but when he did, he could see those blue eyes staring back at him. He groaned in frustration, turning onto his back and throwing the pillow onto his face.

They had only spent a few hours together, but he felt like he knew him for much longer. He always talked to clients if they were up for it, but not like this. They spoke like they had years of catching up to do, speaking of childhoods, growing up on Earth as opposed to a colony, the Alliance, their friends, family, and so much else. "He doesn't even know my name..." He laughed softly, trying to erase this asinine feeling. He didn't sleep a wink that night.

Coming in the next day, Kaidan was greeted to the same smirk Jack gave him as he rushed home. He guzzled down the rest of his iced coffee and tossed it into the trash, not giving her the satisfaction of eye contact.

"Did you jack off those feelings away or are you still thirsty for some Alliance ass?"

"Shut up."

"Well I hope you do so before he gets back, because he'll be here in an hour. Just got a call from him. Don't use our bathroom, though." She cackled as another client came in.

As Jack showed them the prices and samples of jewelry, Kaidan slumped and headed to the back room. With a groan he threw himself on the chair and laid his head on his crossed arms. "Might as well get a nap in before he gets here..."

Sometime later, he woke up, a hand shaking his shoulder. "Uh, hey, Jack said it was cool to come back here. Are you on your break?"

He almost fell off the chair when he recognized the voice. "Uh, ahem, no, no! I just decided to, uh, rest my eyes a little. Were you waiting long?" He cleared his throat and looked up apologetically, trying desperately to ignore the warmth on his shoulder.

Shepard took his hand away and took a seat on the chair. "15 minutes, not that long." He smiled and Kaidan smiled back weakly.

Kaidan washed his hands, put on gloves, and got a sterile needle. "So how have you been? I mean how has the tattoo been feeling?"

"Me and the tattoo are alright." He chuckled. "You really do good work, I just might be back for another."

Kaidan bit back a grin and settled for a nod of approval instead. "I'd be glad to ink you up again." He froze and wondered if that came out too eager.

"Looking forward to it, I've got some other designs you gotta see."

This session was considerably less chatty, though it wasn't for Kaidan's concentration, and it wasn't for lack of topics either. Shepard brought up a number of things, funny stories from Basic, his first trip to Earth, and Kaidan acknowledged it with restrained enthusiasm. He tried to focus on getting the blue ink just right, but he felt like these waves would come to life and sweep him away.

"Hey, Kaidan, are you alright?"

He snapped back into reality at the mention of his name. "How do you know my name...? I mean I just don't remember telling you, which is pretty rude but--"

"I asked Jack...I should have asked yesterday, but we were having a lot of fun, I guess I just forgot." He chuckled nervously.

Kaidan spent a few seconds just gawking before the words flooded out like a waterfall. "I know this is incredibly forward of me, since we just met and you have every right to say no but do you want to go--"

"...when do you get off work tonight?" It was Shepard's turn to be bashful.

"I...get off early. 5, 5:30 pm at the latest." His heart was pounding so loud he could just barely hear the words leaving his mouth.

"It's a date then." Shepard's fingertips brushed against Kaidan's arm, and they shared another smile.


	2. Spotless Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A real Canadian boy and a newly inked Soldier walk into a steakhouse.

As he watched Shepard leave the shop, Kaidan could feel his stomach and his heart sync up, heartbeats and butterfly wings beating in unison.

"...so are you actually gonna be useful or just stay there all day?" Jack elbowed him in the ribs, knocking him out of his dreamy state.

"A-aren't you gonna take the next one?"

"I am, but I'm not gonna leave you here, so that you can phase out like a moron while some dude robs the place." She shook her head.

"I'm not!" He couldn't help but pout. He glanced over at the clock and felt himself die a little.

"You've still got 6 hours on the clock, so unless you actually do your fuckin' job, you're not sucking dick tonight." She pointed two fingers at her eyes, and gestured to him. 

"Not so goddamn loud..." He brought his voice to an angry whisper. He was rightfully pissed, more so for putting such an image into her head so early. "...I'm going to the bathroom..."

"The fuck you are!" Her yells devolved into a fit of laughter, and she did nothing to stop him as he jogged off, wanting to focus on their next client.

As the door slammed shut, Kaidan turned the cold knob as much as it could go, and splashed the chilly water onto his face. A cold shower would be better, but this is all he had to work with. It was bad enough that he had feelings for this guy, but he hadn't even considered sex as a possibility.

"Get a grip...it's a date, but it's not like a....'date' date. Just to get to know each other." Even before the words left his mouth, he knew how childish he sounded.

Thankfully he heard the door's bell chime as someone walked inside. Grabbing a paper towel, he dried his face and slicked back his hair, strutting back out like he wasn't internally freaking out over a date of all things.

The rest of the day went as expected, pretty boring, and tortuously long. At 5:00, he was ready to clock out, but today of all days, was when Jack decided to enforce his schedule to the minute. Kaidan's eyes flickered between the front and the clock, waiting for something to change between the two.

"Would be so sad if it weren't so funny..." Jack smirked as she counted the cash in the register. "Then again it's pretty sad, have you really gone that long--"

Kaidan slowly looked over in her direction, mustering the most stern expression he could. To his surprise, it shut her up, mostly.

"Well whatever, all I know is this guy will pay full price in the future, capice?"

The bell rung once more, and Kaidan froze. "Speaking of this guy, what's up pretty boy?"

He turned to look, and....no one was there. The door had opened by sheer force of nature, a strong enough gust pulling it out. 

"I can't deal with this anymore. I need a coffee, a smoke, and...dock my pay for today, I don't care, I need to go." Kaidan slipped on his hoodie and power-walked out of the shop.

"Learn to take a joke, you nerd!" He heard her yell, just before another gust of wind shut the door behind him. 

He wanted to be home already, but he also needed to stay in the area, since their only meet up spot was the shop. Kaidan dug into his pockets and pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes. There was one left, though the filter was not in the best condition. Slipping it between his lips he brought his lighter close before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, you're out earlier than I thought." Kaidan choked on the saliva in his mouth, the cigarette falling to the floor. "Woah are you okay?"

Kaidan held up a hand as the coughing fit subsided. Clearing his throat, he said, "Yeah I'm, ugh, good. You just caught me by surprise is all." He smiled with little restraint.

"Oh, well damn, I'm sorry. You, uh, alright?" When Kaidan looked up to wave away any concern, their eyes met, and he could feel himself get swept up by the waves again.

"I'm...I'm...today was a longer day than expected." He let out a weak chuckle, his hand on the back of his neck. "Jack decided to be more tyrannical than usual, but I'm good."

"Haha, sorry to hear that. So, uh, you hungry?"

The change in subject was his saving grace. "Actually yeah, I am. Do you know the area well enough to suggest a place? Because if not, I've got suggestions."

"I only really know your shop and a coffee place not too far away, so I guess lead the way." Already Kaidan was walking forward, as even before he asked, a list of places scrolled through his mind.

"You a fan of steak? There's this place not too far from here, best sandwiches I've ever had."

"You really are a Canadian boy, huh?" This time they shared a laugh, and Kaidan couldn't help but elbow him playfully.

"Well, there's also a Thai place that just opened up, haven't gone but I've heard good things." Jack usually went there for lunch, and came back with leftovers. Jack, being Jack of course, never let him even get a bite.

"Steak sounds good....to be honest, I'm starving, didn't eat much after our session." 

Kaidan's pace slowed down imperceptibly. "Ah ha, so that's why the date? Free food! You almost had me, Shepard, almost."

Another laugh shared as they came up to the crosswalk. "Damn, you caught me."

The rest of the walk, although chilly thanks to the gusts of wind, reminded him of their first session together. They had spoken more of their lives, childhoods, and Shepard seemed more open about talking about his military history. By the time they had reached the steakhouse, Kaidan had noticeably calmed down, and was even more playful than usual, guiding Shepard to his favorite table. 

"You're a popular guy, it seems." As they had made their way to the second floor, they had been stopped by so many people, Shepard couldn't even keep count.

"Ah, it's no big thing, really. A lot of these people are regulars, so we're on pretty good terms. I give 'em good ink, they give me good food." 

"Even, the uh, elderly lady who acted like a grandma to you?" Shepard smirked.

Kaidan leaned in with one of his own, half-whispering, "The skin you see is the only skin of her's that's without ink. She's a wild one, don't let her fool you."

"Kaidan!" A waiter from across the room yelled and waved. The waiter navigated through tables and chairs and other bodies like he could do it with his eyes closed. "Haven't seen you in a bit, thought you finally moved on to better steakhouses..."

"You know there's nothing better."

"You're not wrong! So, the usual for you and what'll you have, sir?"

Shepard was too busy noticing all the attention everyone was giving Kaidan to even think about an order. "I'll, uh, have what he's having, I guess." The waiter scribbled down the orders and disappeared just as quickly as he came.

"Uh, don't worry about that guy, he's like that with everyone." Sweat dotted the back of his neck, and again, his hand shot up to wipe it away.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just teasin' ya. Besides, I think he's just jealous." Kaidan felt his heart almost jump out of his chest. It took all of his willpower not to guzzle the bottles of ale another waitress placed on their table.

"I mean of course he's jealous...how many people can say they've gone out with an N7?"

"I'm sure a few people..." John could feel the heat of the kitchen, which gave him a good excuse to peel off his leather jacket, which fully showed off his figure, a tight black t-shirt framing his chest and waist.

Kaidan couldn't help but gawk. His physique wasn't any worse, but seeing powerful biceps, and his art wrapped around it like a bow caused him to break out in another sweat. He unconsciously tossed aside his hoodie, a gray tank top the only thing underneath. "I forgot to mention how h-hot it could be up here. Do you want me to open the window?"

John placed an elbow on the table and rested on his hand. "No, this feels much better." Kaidan was about to delve into those eyes one more time, before the beeping of an omnitool brought him out of it.

"Ah, I gotta take this, I'm real sorry." John looked plenty apologetic as he slid out of the booth. As he walked onto the balcony, out of sight, Kaidan let out a harsh sigh.

"Oh, his...!" The leather jacket was still draped over the seat. He looked over again at the balcony area, John coming into view again. Of all the things he noticed, besides the furrowed brow, he also noticed how the chill was causing some things to, pop up, as it were. 

"He's...he's doing this shit on purpose...haha." He murmured as he downed the rest of his ale. He waved the waitress over for another, just as Shepard returned to his seat.

"I'm real sorry about that, normally, I wouldn't even look at my omnitool, but it was from my C.O."

Kaidan worried that such a promising night would be cut short, though the little show so far was enough for a good night's rest. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah...but it's nothing you need to worry about. I don't have to go anywhere right now, thankfully, but my schedule's gonna be changed for sure." And by changed, he meant that his days for shore leave grew shorter and shorter, but he didn't want to worry the other.

Not that it stopped Kaidan from worrying. "Well, if you can't get it done tomorrow, sadly you'll have to wait at least a month until it heals, because the scarring will heal over, and I can start again." He tried not to frown.

"I'm sure they won't cut it back that far...hopefully we can finish it sooner, rather than later." He noticed Kaidan was already on his second bottle. "But, enough business, that can wait..."

There seemed to be a pattern between them, periods of uneasiness and nerves, followed by conversation that could fool an outsider into thinking they were reunited friends from birth. In between monstrous bites of his steak sandwiches, Kaidan spoke in depth about his own history with fighting, though it was brief, and how that inevitably lead him to Psychotic Designs, and a nice job inking for a living. Shepard talked more about the design that currently wrapped around his arm.

"Remember how I said I was beachsick?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back is the thing...so I wanted something that would stay with me, no matter what."

"Where is it, by the way?"

"On a planet that I visited on one of my tours, it was...better than anything I had seen on earth, honestly."

"Oh?"

"Waters so blue, you would think they were dyed...sand so smooth and bright, I felt like I was on shore leave, rather than on the midst of a battlefield. The galaxy had two suns, somehow, so they both shone in unison over the shore, never hot enough to burn, but enough to warm you up, and at night, there was algae that lit the rising tides with glitter. Only issue is that the water wasn't really water, but some sort of biomatter that would've killed everything but humans, drell, and a few other species.

"Problem was, we had to evac because of the Reaper invasion..." Shepard trailed off, and downed his first bottle of ale.

Just the images conjured in his head caused his chest to tighten, a longing for something he had never seen before was building up, and to think it would be gone in an instant, was a pain that he could only imagine to be unbearable. "That's...quite a view. I can see why you would want to keep something like that forever." 

John laughed, almost choking the last bit of ale. "I'm just a sentimental guy, I guess."

The conversation turned to more lighthearted things, things more suitable for a date, such as favorite holovids, music, hobbies outside the usual, foods, etc. The entire time however, Kaidan was fixated on the beach light-years away. What he wouldn't give to hop onto a mass relay and trudge through hell and high water to see what John saw.

Time had passed so quickly, they didn't even notice until it was 15 minutes to closing. The sun had long set, the city's skyline glittering among the dark purple sky.

Both Kaidan and John were leaning against each side of the booth, their stomachs full and satisfied. "You weren't wrong about those sandwiches..." Shepard laughed, his head shaking at the thought of finishing the drop of ale left. Bottles crowded around their stacks of plates.

"Told ya they were the best. When have I steered you wrong?"

"You're one for one, then, so never, I guess." He rubbed his belly and let out a small burp.

Noticing their looks of satisfaction, the waiter from earlier popped in, and slid over the bill. "I'm glad to see your new friend enjoyed his stay here. I hope you do come back, sir, we'd love to have you again!"

Gingerly, Kaidan opened and looked at the bill with one eye closed. He figured he wracked up quite a tally, especially with Shepard along. "You're joking..." With all of the items written and tallied, at the very bottom, in the neatest handwriting, spelled the word 'free!'.

"Is there something wrong, Kaidan?" Shepard couldn't help but feel bad for all the money they probably spent. "We can split the bill, it's not a big deal..."

"Don't worry about it. Hell, I'm a nice guy, so..." He pulled out his omnitool and typed a few things in. "A big tip is in order too."

The waitstaff in the back gasped loudly as they saw the amount. As the two left, Kaidan was escorted out with waves of praise.

When they finally came outside, he couldn't help but laugh. "I had to tip them, or they'd go home, empty handed."

"You're joking..."

"They're too nice for their own good, sometimes." 

"Well, you're a pretty charming guy, I'm sure they'd give you the shirt of their backs with nothing more than a thank you." That caused a blush from ear to ear, something that the night luckily hid from sight.

"You sweet talk every guy like this?"

"...only the really good looking ones..." Fingertips brushed against each other, which brought a familiar warmth pooling in his gut.

"So...my place, or yours?" The words came out as a half-whisper.

"Which is closer--?" Again, the chirping of a holovid halted the mood. "Shit, not again. If this is who I know it is, I might have to put a rain-check on what you had in mind..." The regret in his voice was apparent. 

Instead of taking a call however, he typed a few things quickly on the keypad. After a quick back and forth, the interface disappeared and John let out an exasperated sigh. "I need to be up early tomorrow."

"It's fine, I've got work too, and I'll probably have to work a little overtime, since the rest of the crew is out sick. It's getting late anyway...but can I walk you home at least?"

"You're in luck, the hotel I'm staying in is back that way, if you don't mind doubling back." The mention of the hotel conjured images Kaidan quickly shoved away.

"If I'm right, I should know where it is." Finally, their hands met, a gentle grip and tug forward causing the warmth to move up to his chest. Their walk back was mostly in silence, but it was the most comfortable silence either of them had ever had. It allowed Kaidan to appreciate the calm of the city at night, and it allowed John to appreciate Kaidan without having to act coy.

By the time they reached the hotel, it took their combined will to let go.

"I guess this is good night..."

"...but not goodbye. I'm...I'm glad this worked out."

"Likewise."

Hazel and blue eyes met once more, and as they leaned in close, John wrapped his arms and leaned his head beside Kaidan's. He could feel his heart beating almost as strongly as the other's. No amount of ale and warm steak sandwiches, and no ethereal, otherworldly beaches could compare to how warm and at home he felt in the other's arms.

When Kaidan finally came home, just barely catching buses who would have left him stranded otherwise, he darted into the bathroom, for a very long, warm shower, but even then, he just couldn't sleep, thinking about John.

Shepard didn't sleep a wink that night, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told y'all i would update it....eventually....mshenko continues to give me the doki dokis.....idk how often this'll update but i'm excited.... ; v; kudos n comments appreciated!!


End file.
